


the way you work

by ouatihs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Musicians, Piano, jeonghan is mentioned, jihoon is Whipped, my first fic lmaoo, so is vernon, theres like two curse words ok, wonwoo appears at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatihs/pseuds/ouatihs
Summary: sometimes unfortunate meetings turn into long lasting loves.orvernon meets jihoon through how much passion he puts into his music, letting them bond over their appreciation of that specific song.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	the way you work

through the doors leading to the music hallway, many classrooms could be heard full of eager, ready to learn students with a variety of talented young tutors all excelling in their major of performing arts. there was a class dedicated to string players, woodwinds, brass, upper reed, lower reed, you name it. 

oddly enough, vernon was none of the above. he didn't even know his college had such a large performing arts branch. 

you’re probably wondering how he even found himself walking down the corridor, but he was wondering the same as well. 

around a week ago, his good friend (and roommate, even though he paid for most of the things in their dorm- but we won’t talk about that..) joshua suggested that vernon come by on that specific wednesday for guitar lessons, since he wasn’t doing anything else, earning a “yeah sure. maybe next i’ll learn pottery with seungkwan too, who knows.” the bitterness got to the best of him though. 

vernon finished his 10am class, wondering around campus, hearing familiar stories by not so familiar faces. looking at the time, it was almost 11, and the classes started at 11:15, so why not try it out? if he hated it, then he could leave, joshua would understand right?

that brings us to the present, of the brown haired male looking through all of the windows of the classrooms, listening in the music-esque vibrancy of it all. who knew it could be so.. exciting? and he wasn’t even in the classroom yet. foot after foot, leading him along the sections of the 3000 room numbers, as the flyer had “room 3014” written in red sharpie over the white piece of paper. probably from the assistant instructor seokmin, who helped joshua out with lesson plans each rehearsal. 

it felt like he was walking for hours, but in reality he saw 3014 in his sights, and then he just stopped. hearing an angelic almost choir like chord of a piano made his heart tingle and his feet sync up on their own, leading vernon to the room right across from 3014.

opening the door, he was greeted with the back of a (extremely tiny) blonde haired man, playing all sorts of runs on the black and white keyed beauty. “eugh!” the new found man completely stopped in his tracks after supposedly hitting a wrong note- vernon didn’t really understand how musicians could get so tense from just a mistake, but he assumed thats what came with the talent of being able to play. 

there were no students in the room, so he assumed the male was on break. vernon kind of stood there for a minute or so, watching as he shuffled the packet of papers on his stand, one dropping on the floor. an exasperated sigh left his mouth, as he turned around and nearly fell off the bench, seeing vernon right there, his navy blue backpack slinged half across his shoulder.

“what the-!” 

“ah, um-”

“how did you get in here!? i thought i locked the door.”

“well-”

“its not time for lessons yet, come back in 45.” 

before he could get a word out, he checked the clock. 11:30. he was late.. oh well. he would rather talk with this cute but slightly (and by slightly he meant very) intimidating musician. looking back up, he met eyes with him again, continuing his thoughts out loud.

“you see, i was trying to find 3014 and-”

“its right across the hallway, do you know how to read? cant you see im busy?”

“would you let me talk? please?”

the man replied with a sign, slinging his feet over the bench, crossing his arms, and giving the look of ‘well? im waiting.’. kind of scary, if you ask me.

“okay, i was trying to go to 3014 for guitar lessons for my best friend joshua who basically forced me to try them, but then i heard your beautiful playing, and i know lessons don’t start for practically another half an hour, but i really want to stay and listen. please. i would rather be here with some scary cute guy playing such an angelic song than being forced to learn about strings and the history of guitar making. please.” vernon was practically on his knees (which wouldn’t be the first time-) begging to stay, which the other found pretty endearing, even if he came off appearing as if he had a heart made of stone. perhaps cute boys with brown hair and pretty eyes that begged to listen to his music made his stone heart turn to gold.

brushing off the “cute” comment, which, if it was anyone else, would make him bend the speakers arms backwards for them to ‘take it back’, he stood up, grabbing his long forgotten sheet of the floor, and sticking his hand out for vernon to shake.

“fine. you can stay. i’m jihoon, by the way.”

the smile vernon gave him made jihoons whole face a huge tint of red, not that vernon noticed. he felt really dizzy in front of jihoon for some reason. 

“ah.. nice to meet you jihoon! im vernon.” he shook his hand and bowed semi- awkwardly, but the two of them were normally awkward, especially in front of cute boys that either wanted to hear their music or a boy that was as scary as the amount of tiny his body was.

vernon slung his backpack on the floor, pulling a chair near the piano, letting his hands hold his head as his eyes flickered from the keys to the face of the new “acquaintance” in the room. 

jihoon felt the eyes on him as soon as the first measure started, tapping his feet along with the metronome that he turned back on, being pulled back into the music, until a certain comment made him jump and stop in mid-air. 

“i like the way you do that section of the song-”

“agh! i fucked it up again.”

“sorry..”

jihoon sighed, turning off his phone and getting up, motioning vernon to sit down on the bench. vernon gave him an extremely confused look.. he came here for jihoons music, not to be taught.

“sit down. i want to teach you.”

“why?..”

“you looked happy listening to my music, so i want you to be able to be happy whilst making your own.” 

jihoon held out his hand, and vernon felt himself blush as he took his hand, getting up. the heat between their palms felt like it lasted an eternity.

\--

through the next 20 minutes (which felt close to an hour with how slow it took vernon to get the courage to actually move his fingers to each note) of jihoons hands leading vernons as the two of them began the lesson very tense, but then ended up having fun with the experience.

their fingers bumped together whenever the brown haired male tried to mimic the rhythm of what was given to him whilst remembering which keys to press. 

jihoon stood straight, brushing his hands against vernons shoulder, checking his phone for the time. it was almost 12:10, he had an actual lesson in 5 minutes. so much for having a break.

“its almost time for my next lesson. you should get ready to leave.. don’t want my students to assume i’m having personal affairs with one of my pupils.” 

as jihoon went to slip his packet into his folder to grab another one for the next class, he smirked with the statement given to vernon, which made the younger smile in the shyest way possible.

he packed up his bag, checking to make sure he had everything with him. before leaving, he ripped a small piece of paper out of his journal, writing a series of numbers on it with black sharpie, handing it to jihoon.

“whats this?”

“compensation for the unexpected lesson. it was nice meeting you, jihoon.” vernon strolled out of the room, waving at the blonde male before closing the door, sighing to himself. his eyes met with joshua and seokmin straight across from him, though. how could this good day turn awkward so quickly?

“hey vernon! i’ll see you guys later!” seokmin walked down the hallway to catch up with jeonghan who was on his way to their next lecture. 

joshua held his guitar case, whistling and looking behind vernon into the room he appeared out of, the red curtains opened, bringing in sunlight and letting joshua see the man inside.

“so..”

“...”

“you’re fucking jihoon now?”

“dude, shut up.”

the two roommates carried on their conversation, walking down the corridor as another student walked past them. dark hair, glasses, pretty scary. vernon’s seen him before.. wonwoo maybe?

and yes, it was wonwoo, jihoons best friend and the next client for his piano lesson.

needless to say, jihoon nor vernon heard the end of the first date they met.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is the first fic ive ever uploaded on here haaa i hope you all like it! this might get a sequel based off how i feel hee hee~
> 
> twitter: luckymvngyu  
> instagram: zhongkiss (feel free to dm me~)  
> <3


End file.
